Island Enchantments
by nickychua
Summary: Miras plan to get people into couples. #1.Get Fairy Tail into Blue Pegasus #2. Enchant the guilds into couples. #3.Bring them to an Island #4. Hope they fall in love
1. Chapter 1: The fight

**HI! Nickychua here! this is my third fan fiction and I hope you like it! My first two 1. Week of Confessions**  
><strong>2. Fiore games <strong>  
><strong>Both are still in progress but I got this idea (well its a mixed bunch of ideas) from my friend Boey! We sometimes call her Levy cause she is smart, loves to read and is short... No offence. And my friends like to think of me as Juvia cause I like a guy. So just cause I like a guy I am the amazing stalker Juvia! So after the disclaimer we can get started!<strong>  
><strong>BoeyLevy: Juvia/nickychua does NOT own Fairy Tail! **

Yup, just another regular day in Fairy Tail, People go out on missions, Cana gets drunk, Juvia follows Gray around but most of all, the guild of Fairy tail started their daily fights.  
>"Oi! Stripper!" Natsu hollered from his seat beside Lucy.<br>"What do you want pinky!" The ice mage yelled from his table .  
>"Put some clothes on! You're making Juvia's face turn red!" was Natsu's reply.<br>Gray looks down to see that he was missing his clothes. He quickly ran around the guild to find his clothes and found them under the table where Erza sat. He quickly crawled under the table to grab his clothes and popped back up. After he put his clothes on he ran to the salamander and said.  
>"Stop annoying me squinty eyes! I got better things to do than argue with you!"<br>" Oh yeah droopy eyes!" Natsu replied. The guild sighed and moved all the breakable objects away for they knew a fight was about to start.  
>"Get on with the fight already, you're making my sake taste weird."<br>"Real men don't criticize other men's eyes!"  
>As the guild bursts open into a fight the girls sit at the bar watching the boys throw anything they can get their hands on.<br>"The boys better get this fight over with quickly." Erza says as she eats her strawberry cake.  
>"Why is that Erza-san?" Wendy asks shyly from her spot beside Carla.<br>"Oh Master Bob from Blue Pegasus will be coming for a visit in about an hour." Mira replied as she gave Erza another piece of strawberry cake. Suddenly the doors of the guild and two figures appeared, one tall and a little wide while the other figure was short.  
>"WHAT IS GOING O-" the familiar voice was cut short as Natsu threw a broken bottle in his was, hitting the man in the process. Next thing the girls knew, the two men were sucked into the battle. Lucy watched the two men and tried to recognize their identity. Within a few seconds she figured out who the men were.<br>"ERZA THE MASTERS HAVE BEEN PULLED INTO THE BATTLE!" Lucy yelled and accidentally smashed the scarlet haired mages cake to the ground.  
>"L-Lucy m-my cake" Erza stuttered as she tried not to hurt her friend for killing her cake. Mira noticed that many people needed her help; Lucy from Erza, the masters from the guild and the guild from the masters.<br>"Erza the masters need our help!" Mira urged as she pulled Erza towards to battle. Erza sighed and the two girls leaped into the fight, pushing their ways towards the masters. A few minutes later they had the masters out of the fight and the fight has stopped by two girls: One in her purgatory armor and the other in her satan soul transformation.  
>"Masters! Are you okay?" Mira asks but is failed to be noticed by her master.<br>"We're fine thank you dears" Master Bob says gently but is drowned out by Makarov's screaming.  
>"WHAT DO YOU IDIOTS THINK YOU WERE DOING?" he hollered.<br>"Master" Mira said softly.  
>"I MEAN I TOLD YOU WE WILL HAVE A VISITORS BUT NOOOO YOU JUST GO ON AND FIGHT!" the master rants.<br>"MASTER!" Mira screams to get his attention but is still ignored  
>"I AM GOING CRAZY! MASTER BOB CAME HERE TO RELIEVE HIMSELF OF HIS STRESS! YOU TWO GUILDS ARE STRESSING US OUT!"<br>"MASTER LISTEN TO ME!" Mira screams. The master realized that he was spazzing out so he quickly tried to compose himself.  
>"Y-yes Mira?" He said quietly.<br>"Why don't you and Master Bob go an a vacation?" Mira suggested sweetly.  
>'<em>Master Bob? Nonononono!' <em> the words raced through some of the boys minds as they noticed the man standing beside Mira.  
>"Hello boys!" master Bob says in one of the most girlish voices a man can do and winked at Gray who once again, stripped off his shirt in the battle.<br>'_Ahh! Juvia is losing her dear Gray-sama to someone else!' _ Juvia yelled to herself _'And its even worse that Juvia is losing her Gray-sama to a gay man! Kyahhh!'_  
>"NO WAY THE TOWN WILL BE RUINED IN NO TIME FLAT!" The master protested.<br>"Nonsense Makarov! Your lovely guild can stay at Blue Pegasus while we're away!" Master Bob said.  
>"Why thank you Master Bob! See Master everything will be fine!" Erza said reassuringly.<br>"Okay! So the masters will head out tomorrow for their vacation while we head to Blue Pegasus. So get packing!" Mira said cheerfully .  
>"AYE SIR!" the guild yelled and everyone swarmed out of the guild and to their houses to pack up.<p>

~o~

End of Chapter 1

**HERRO! NICKYCHUA HERE! (I can just type Juvia!) Anyways that is the first chapter! Sorry if it is a little short, I'm not that good at making long chapters so I'll work on that! PLEASE REVIEW!**  
><strong>Hi everyone! *Juvia here! I hope you are enjoying my story! I have told you about BoeyLevy and me/Juvia but there is more! Me and my AWESOME friends really love Fairy Tail so we came up with ideas on which character we will all be!**  
><strong>Every chapter I will introduce another for the fun of it!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Pillow fight!

**My best friend Helen is Lucy! Helen is always cheerful and fun to be around just like Lucy and the guy she likes (his name shall not be mentioned) is Natsu! **  
><strong>Now for the disclaimer!<strong>  
><strong>LucyHelen: JUVIA DOES NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

Chapter 2:   
>THE NEXT DAY!<br>"Okay everyone get on board!" Erza shouted as she lugged her usual huge baggage onto the Blue Pegasus ship the 'Christiana' that was sent to take them to Blue Pegasus.  
>"<em>My Honey! Your perfume smells wonderful!<em> "As Erza heard the chilling voice she turned around to see Ichya sniffing her hair.  
>"KYAHHHH!" Erza screams and punches the pervert in the face.<br>_"Meeeeeeeennnnn!" _Ichya called as he rushed from person to person sniffing their 'perfume'.  
>"MY love! Let me carry your bags!" Lucy and Juvia turned their heads to see Hibiki, Ren, and Eve bowing to them. Juvia turned pink and stuttered.<br>"I-its okay, Gray-sama took Juvias bags inside." Lucy smiled mischievously."Oh? So GRAY took YOUR bags inside?" Juvia blushed harder and nodded. "AWW how sweet but sorry guys, Natsu already took my bags in." Lucy said. Hibiki frowned, beaten by the dragon slayer again.  
>"Well at least let us show you girls around!" Eve said as he grabbed Lucy's hands.<br>"Okay fine." Lucy exclaimed as she ran after Eve. "Bye Juvia!"  
>"So Juvia? May I show you around?" Hibiki says with an outstretched hand. Juvia didn't know what to do since her friend just left so she agreed and they set of hand in hand. Though it didn't mean anything to Juvia and Hibiki, it meant everything to a man watching the group from afar. Little did Juvia know Gray had just finished putting their bags away and was about to tell her something.<p>

AT BLUE PEGASUS:

"Welcome to Blue Pegasus!" Hibiki tells the girls as they land.  
>"We hope you feel at home at our guild.<br>"Thank you!" Levy says. As everyone enters the guild the guild members of Blue Pegasus come forward to greet them. After a few minutes of an exchange of greetings everyone headed to their rooms. The girls were in one room while the boys were in another.

"This is so cool!" Wendy giggled as she jumped on her bed in excitement.  
>"Wendy it's rude to jump on your bed!" Carla commented.<br>"No it's not!" Levy says as she starts jumping on her bed and soon all the girls are jumping on their beds.  
>"See its fun!" Wendy says as she continues jumping on her bed.<br>"So? What if Romeo saw you?" Carla said nonchalantly. The words shocked the others.  
>"Then I will be humiliated at first then hopefully he will think I am awesome?"<br>"GET DOWN FROM YOUR BED!"  
>"Fine." With a sigh Wendy slumped down onto her bed.<br>"Woa Wendy you like Romeo?" Levy asks, excitement shining in her eyes. Wendy blushed and nodded.  
>"YOU DO LIKE ROMEO! AWWW!" Lucy squealed.<br>"Be quiet please!" Wendy begged since the boys were next door. The girls nodded in silent and continued un packing; soon they couldn't take the boredom anymore and plotted something against the boys. After a couple of minutes they were ready to ambush.  
>~o~<br>The boys were just chatting around in the boys room when suddenly the door bursts open and the girls charge in screaming and hitting the boys with pillows. Suddenly Romeo sees Natsu go down and Lucy jumped on him and started tickling him. The next thing Romeo knew he was on the ground being hit with a pillow. He felt a weight on his stomach and suddenly he was being tickled. Laughing like crazy, as he tries to distinguish the smiling face above him. Romeo notices long hair, brown eyes, and he suddenly recognized Wendy! Soon he couldn't take it anymore and started tickling her back.  
>"HAHAHA! Romeo s-stop it! I-It tickles!" Wendy squeaked.<br>"Only if you stop first!"  
>"Never!"<br>"Oh its SO on!" Romeo challenges as he started chasing her around the room till he pinned her to the wall.  
>"I'll give you three seconds!" He laughed, Wendy grinned.<br>"One...Two...Three!" By the time he looked the girl was gone. He looked around the room to see Juvia sitting on Gray tickling him only to have Gray turn them over. His eyes switched to Natsu who was sitting on Lucy tickling the life out of her.  
>"GOTCHA!" Wendy shouts as she jumps onto Romeo from behind. The game goes for a while and everyone ended up falling asleep. Mira and Freed emerged from the shadows feeling very victorious. They had taken many pictures and videos of the pillow tickle fight. They went around the room taking pictures of every sleeping couple. Natsu and Lucy were on a bed with Natsu hugging Lucy, Levy and Gageel somehow ended up on a table, and Juvia and Gray were sleeping on Gray's bed. Mira thought the cutest couple was Romeo and Wendy. The couple was sleeping in the corner with Wendy's head resting on Romeo's shoulder while Romeo's arm was wrapped around her shoulders. After a little while of taking at least five pictures of each couple Mira had Freed create an enchantment and the couple left the room.  
><span>End of Chapter 2: <span>

**YO PEOPLE! THIS IS THE END OF CHAPTER TWO! Anyways I hope you all liked the chapter! I was a little bored so I decided to *spice* it up. I know it's short again :( I hope I get reviews! PLEASE REVIEW I AM SO LONLEY! (.)/ Hee hee.**


	3. Chapter 3: Setup

**HI! This is my third chapter! (yay!) I have gotten more reviews latley so thank you everyone! Another one of my amazing friends is Mattea. We think that Mattea is Erza Scarlet for many reasons, one that is that they are both confident! Anyways this chapter involves some people... .**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! <strong>  
><strong>_<strong>

Chapter3:

Lucy woke up the next day to see Natsu's smiling face.  
>"'Morinin Luce!" He whispered.<p>

"Good morning Natsu, why are we whispering?"

"Look around." As Lucy sat up in a bed she looked around the room to see many couples still sleeping. Levy and Gageel were on a table which shocked Lucy.

'Levy and Gageel? Well I'm glad Levy-chan got her dream boy.' Lucy thought. Erza and Jellal were kissing in a corner and Lucy quickly averted her eyes. Since Jellal got out of jail a couple of months ago he joined Fairy Tail and started dating Erza. Lucy smiled as she saw a blushing Happy lay a blanket on a sleeping Carla.

"Awww Happy your so cute!" Lucy says in a hushed voice.

"Aye sir! She looked cold so I gave her a blanket."

"Why didn't you just hug her?" Happy smacked his head against the wall.

"Why didn't I think of that!" he whined but then quickly brightened and said with a smirk. "But you AND Natsu were snuggling in your sleep!" he teased. "Your in loove!"

"Shut up you baka!" Lucy whispers as she did her best not to wake her sleeping friends. As she was careful to aim a pillow at the blue exceed she noticed a couple sleeping between them. Azlack and Bisca? Their arm were wrapped around each other in a tight hug. Suddenly Natsu grabs her arm.

"Look over there Luce!" he says. Lucy looks in the direction of his pointed finger to see Gray and Juvia sleeping on the bed next to them.

"Juvia! Psst wake up Juvia!" Lucy whispers and Juvia's eyes fly open.

"What is it Lucy-san?"  
>"Look behind you!"<p>

"Huh?" Juvia looks over her shoulder to see Gray giving her a hug in his sleep. Juvia's face turned red and she fainted in her lover's arms.

"Good morning everyone!" Mira's cheery voice calls out as she enters the room with Freed. "Your breakfast is downstairs and to prevent fighting I had Freed make and enchantment that makes you stay with the person you're next to for an entire day" she quickly said the last part in a quick and natural tone. Everyone started blushing as they noticed it was boy/girl pairings. "We expect you boys to treat the girls with an amazing day! And if you don't then I might tell Master Bob that you have a massive crush on him when he gets back." Mira gives a wink. "Have fun!" and she vanishes from the room leaving an awkward Freed standing alone. The room was silent as everyone processed this in their minds. Suddenly the room bursts into chaos.

"WHAT FREED CHANGE US BACK!"

"I-I can't the enchantment says that you have to spend the day with your partner."

"So what do you wanna do today Laki?"

"YAY let's go Carla!" Happy yelled as he pulled a blushing Carla out of the room.

"WHAT! I have to spend an entire day with her?" Gray hollered as he jumped up and pointed at a silent Juvia.  
>"Uh not that I mind or anything! I'm sorry!" he quickly said as Juvia started crying. Gray tried touching her shoulder to comfort her but Lucy slapped him, dragging Natsu behind her.<p>

"Don't touch her! You just crushed her heart so don't make it worse!" Lucy said as she gave the ice mage an evil glare. Across the room Gageel was trying to walk away from Levy but as soon as he got two feet away from her he crashed into and enchantment,

"Hahahaha!" Natsu laughed as he rolled on the ground.

"What was that Pinky?" Gageel growed.

"Y-you looked like such an idiot!" Natsu said

"Why you!" as the two dragon slayers tried to punch each other their fists smashed into enchantments. Gageel looked behind him to see Levy sitting down reading a book, not even caring that she was stuck with him for the day.

"Hey move forward Shrimp I'm trying to punch Pinky here!" Gageel said.

"No I'm reading and I'm at a good part in my book!" Levy retorted. With a huff Gageel walked up to the bluenette, picked her up bridal style and walked downstairs for breakfast.

"Gageel let me down!" Levy screamed.

"Shut up book worm" was his only reply as he carried her downstairs.

"NOOO! LEVY COME BACK!" Jet and Droy sobbed as they made themselves look like jerks.

"J-Juvia I'm sorry... Do you want to head downstairs for breakfast?" Gray asked as he offered her a hand.

"Okay Gray-sama" Juvia replied as they walked out of the room hand in hand.

"Well Luce what do you want to do?" Natsu asked his friend.

"Well I want to eat breakfast so lets go!" Lucy said and Natsu pulled her out of the room. Son all the couples were downstairs eating their breakfast. After Blue Pegasus came into the guild Mira told them about the enchantment.

"So my chances with Lucy are gone."muttered Hibiki. Lucy gave him a smile.

"Sorry maybe another time!" at those words Hibiki's face lit up.

"What! No was your with me!" Natsu said as he wrapped his arm around Lucy's waist in a protective matter. Hibiki seemed to notice what was going on and decided to back off.

"It's okay, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." and with a wink hibiki walked into the crowd leaving Natsu and Lucy alone with red faces.

"Attention everyone!" everyone turned their heads to the stage to see Mira waving at them.  
>"As some of you figured out, Fairy Tail had been placed into couples and i had Freed enchant them so they can't get any farther than two feet from each other." as the white haired bartender said that laughs were heard from around the guild.<br>"So if the boys can treat their 'dates' to a great day then Fairy Tail AND Blue Pegasus will be brought to Fairy Tails Private Island!" the crowd cheered.

"Oi why isn't Blue Pegasus doing this Mira?" Natsu called out.

"Good point Natsu! Okay Blue Pegasus you have ten seconds to find a date before I have Freed put you into couples!" Mira said cheerfully. Gray and Juvia laughed as they watched Blue Pegasus scramble around to find a partner. Suddenly they were lifted into the air and swapped around. When the guild members of Blue Pegasus were finally placed down they were in couples scattered around the guild.

"So boys treat the girls to a great day and if I get good feedback from the girls and vice versa then we will get to enjoy a great two weeks at Fairy Tail Island!" Mira said and everyone cheered and headed out.  
><span>End of Chapter 3:<span>

_

**HELLO EVERYONE! WELL THAT WAS MY THIRD CHAPTER! I hope you all liked it! so the couples are going to head out on dates huh? Well I hope you all are excited for the next chapter and I will try to upload it soon! Please review and maybe tel others about my story? Gray x Juvia Forever! / Kawaii**


	4. Chapter 4: Gray and Juvia's date!

**Chapter 4! Lets get started! Still don't own Fairy Tail never will!**

* * *

><p>"So...Levy where do you want to go?" Levy blinked and looked up to see Gageel offering her a hand.<p>

"D-did you just call me by my name?" Gageel nodded with a smirk. "Well I do want to go to the amusement park! I've never been there!" Levy said cheerfully. Gageel smiled and nodded as the walked out the door hand in hand.

_'Gageel seems nice! I'm sure I'll have a great day with him. He has a great smile, wait he smiled at me! He NEVER smiles! Maybe he feels the same way about me!' _Levy thought as they walked out the door.

Lucy and Natsu walked to the mall to hand out and they soon found a magic store. There were sections for many guilds and as they walked the passed by Blue Pegasus, Lamia scale then they finally approached the Fairy Tail section. The couple scanned the area, looking at shirts, bag packs, even imitations of Natsu's scarf and little keychain collection of Lucy's keys. Lucy's favorite part was a shelf of little chibi characters from Fairy Tail. There was little Natsu's, Lucy's, Juvia's, Gray's, and basically everyone from the guild. Lucy grined and grabbed some for everyone, grabbed some other stuff including a mini keychain set of her own keys and payed. Soon Natsu met her outside, holding his own bags. They sat on a bench and showed each other what they bought Natsu gave Lucy a Natsu doll he bought for her and showed her the Lucy doll he got for himself.

"Aww thanks Natsu! I got something for you too!" Lucy said with a grin. She opened her bag and produced two smaller bags. One blue and one pink. She looked in the pink one and handed Natsu the chibi Lucy. "I got you a chibi me! This bag is for the boys and I want you to hand the correct ones to the boys." Natsu opened the bag and saw chibi versions o he girls. "Just ask the boys who they hung out with today and give them the chibi!" Lucy finished with a giggle.

"Oky! This should be fun!" Natsu crowed, his eyes sparkling.

"And I'll give these chibis to the girls." Lucy smiled.

"Lets go to the ice cream store!"

"Fine but your paying." Lucy commented.

"AWW!" Natsu pouted. "Then lets go to the park!" Natsu said as he dragged lucy outside.

~O~

"Gray-sama, Juvia doesn't know how to skate." Juvia said nervously as the raven haired man guided her to the ice rink.

"Relax Juvia, I'll teach you how!" Gray says as he holds her hand. Gray had brought her to the ice rink for part of the date and he was already on the ice waitin for her.

"Juvia doesn't want to!" the blunette whined.

"You wont fall! Din't worry!" Gray says. When he sees her shaking her head vigorously he picked her up bridal style and takes her to the middle of the rink. When he puts the water mage down he smiles.

"Now you will learn how to ice skate okay? You wont fall." Gray encourages. Juvia nods with a nervous smile and the ice mage grabs her hands and starts skating backwards, dragging her along with him. "Okay so move our feet in a gliding motion just like your walking." Gray coaxed. Slowly Juvia got used to skating and soon they were skating around the rink hand in hand, smiling at each other. After they headed to a cafe to eat some lunch. While they were eating they soon ended up talking about the Phantom Lord incident.

"Remember how you and I first met?" Gray asked. Juvia smiled and nodded,

"Yes Juvia remembers." They both thought back to the bathe and how Gray froze Juvia and her boiling hot water then he touched her brea-... They both turned red at the thought and looked away.

"Do you want to go to the amusement park?" Gray asks as he mentions the amusement park across the street.

"Sure!" Juvia grabs his hand and they head out. The couple went on roller coasters, the ferris wheel and also bumper cars. They were about to head back to Blue Pegasus when Gray suggested they go on the love boat ride. When they got into the boat it was an awkward silence. Then out of instinct he wrapped his arm around Juvia and they continued to sit in silence. Gray looked over to his date for the first time on the boat ride and gaped quietly. Juvia looked breathtaking, the light reflected off her hair and her eyes seemed to light up the darkness.

_'Wow she looks really nice.'_ Gray thought to himself_ 'Shes so pretty and smart, wait, what am I saying? Do I like Juvia?' _

"Gray-sama? Are you okay?" Gray looks over to see a concerned Juvia.

_'Damn she looks too cute!' _Gray shouted in his head. He leaned in closer to get a better view of the water mages face. He wanted to memorize every single detail in her face. Soon he noticed they were millimeters away from each other. Juvia closed her eyes and they leaned in for a kiss when Gray felt a tap on his shoulder. e whips his head around to see the conductor of the ride waiting for the couple to get out.

_"_Sorry." he mumbled. He quickly grabbed a red faced Juvia and walked out of the amusement park.

"Should we head back?" Gray asks as he starts walking down the street when he feels a grip on his arm.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia asks as she turns him towards her. She leas in closer until the were inches away from each other just like before. She closed her eyes and leaned forward. Gray copied, when they were just a breath away she opened her eyes and said "Blue Pegasus is an hour walk, were taking a carriage." and she walked away with a smirk.

"Damn that girl is good." Gray murmured and ran to catch up with the blue haired mage.

* * *

><p><strong>Well thats chapter 4! sorry that I dont upload that often I'm not that good at this... Please R&amp;R! Oh and if you want to read about other couples going on dates just tell me and I'll fit in the date! <strong>

**~Nickychua **

**(GRUVIA FOREVER)**


	5. Chapter 5: GaLe date, and broken hearts

**Heyyyy! Sorry I havent updated so often *looks down in sham* I'll try to update more now that were in the summer! I'm also working on my other fanfic 'Fiore Games' anddddd yeah!**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

**Chapter 5!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Gageel &amp; Levy's<span>**** Date:****  
><strong>

"Gageel where are we going?" Levy called out to the iron dragon slayer. The man was dragging her along a trail, the couple had just left the amusement park and was on their way to a surprise Gageel had for Levy. "I'm getting tired~" Levy protested and stopped running. Gageel grunted and turned back to Levy.

"Fine, get on my back." Levy jumped up and down in excitement and quickly got onto his back. As Gageel started running in a steady beat along the trail, Levy slowly drifted to sleep.

**1 hour later:**

"Psst Bookworm... Wake up were here." Levy's eyes fluttered open to see Gageel's face hovering above hers.

"Kyaaah!" Levy shrieked as she bumped her head against his. "Why did you do that?" she demanded,

"Me? Your the one that moved your head too fast!" Gageel retorted, the argument went on for a couple more minutes when Gageel was starting to get annoyed. "Yo Shrimp, care to see where we are?" Gageel commented, smirking as the blunettes face lit up with interest.

"Oh yeah! Where are we?"

"See for yourself" Gageel quickly stood up and offered her a hand. Levy stood up to see the the iron dragon slayer had set up a picnic on a cliff with an amazing view.

"Wow! This is amazing! Thank you soo much for bringing me here." the girl said cheerfully. Gageel looked at her and said in a low voice.

"Anything for you." Levy snapped her head in his direction.

"Did you say anything?" She questioned, Gageel shook his head. The couple sat down and started eating, Gageel with his iron and Levy with a jumbo bag of chips. If you looked at the couple from afar you could easily tell that they were in love but were too afraid to admit it.

**Back at Blue Pegasus:**

Juvia and Gray pulled up in front of the guild in a carriage. Neither was talking.

"Juvia, I had a lot of fun today, lets do that again sometime." Juvia looked over to the ice mage to see him looking away with a light blush on his face.

"Gray-sama-" Juvia started only to be cut off.

"Umm I should go.. Bye." the raven haired boy kissed her cheek and ran into the guild, Fried's enchantment must have ended.

"G-gray-sama?" a shocked Juvia watched the back of the ice mage dissapear into the guild as rain started falling lightly. Juvia sighed and slowly walked into the guild and headed towards the girls room.

~O~

As Gageel walked Levy back to the girls room they were silent, neither of them knew what to say. When they arrived at the door Levy turned around to say goodbye when Gageel pushed her against the wall. With hands on either side of her head she was trapped.

"Gageel?" Levy asked in shock. Gageel's mouth hovered close to hers and the script mage suddenl had the urge for those lips to be on hers.

"Levy... I had a great time today." Gageel breathed, "I love you." and with that his mouth came crashing down on hers. Levy's eyes widened in surprise but she melted into his embrace.

(I'm not going any further in detail for this kiss so Ill just skip till after the kiss)

After a while of their make out session they heard voices coming from down the hall, The couple quickly broke their kiss. The situation seemed awkward and they were both sweating and breathing heavily.

"Gageel I-" Levy started only to be silenced.

"NO! This was a mistake, everything that happened today was a mistake, kissing you was a mistake." as Gageel said those words, each one made a further crack into Levy's heart till the last word was said, and that broke her. She felt like she was slapped in the face. It tortured her to hear the guy she loves say that kissing her was a mistake. Gageel was about to continue but she didn't let him.

"I hate you! I can't believe you did that to me! Dont you know I love you?" Levy whispered the last part with sorrow. And with that the petit girl ran into the girls room crying, leaving a shocked gageel that could only mumble one word.

"L-levy?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! sorry this is all for now! I'll write more later! I'm gonna have to skip everyone else's dates (sorry) cause I'm hoping to get them onto FT island. :D Please Review, and tell your friends about my fanfic! <strong>

**~nicky**


	6. Chapter 6: The questions

**Yo! So I've been VERY VERY bored today so I'm just going to update for the second time today!  
><strong>

**I still dont own Fairy tail T.T**

* * *

><p><strong> <em><span>Chapter 6:<span>_**

Lucy and Natsu came walking down the hall chatting when they stopped. In front of them was a shocked Gageel. Lucy quietly told Natsu to go to his room and quickly took the Levy chibi doll. When Natsu left she went over to Gageel and sat beside him.

"Gageel?" Lucy asked. Gageel looked up and muttered.

"What do you want cheerleader."Lucy felt like she was going to scream in annoyance but she quickly thought to herself.

_''C'mon Lucy, you can do it. This is for Levy, she loves him.. Just see whats going on. Oh and see if he likes her too!" _Lucy took a deep breath and directed her attention to the iron dragon slayer to see him banging his head against the wall.

"So what happened between you and Levy?" she questioned. When Gageel didn't say anything she urged him to answer her. "Y'know I can help you, Levy is my friend" Still nothing, Lucy groaned inwardly and continued. "You know she really likes you. You broke her heart. I can help you get her back." THAT got Gageel's attention and Lucy smirked.

"So what do I do?" Gageel asked.

"First, you can empty the thoughts of apologizing to Levy and stick the thoughts of making her your friend into your head." Lucy coached. Gageel blinked.

"Are you sure thats right?" he questioned.

"Yes! You need to gain her trust then when we go to the island, hand out with her alot. Later you confess your wrong doing and that you love her." Lucy stated.

"H-how did you know I like Levy?" Gageel muttered. Lucy giggled and said.

"Honey I know who loves who in this guild and you love Levy" Gageel looked dumbfounded so she quickly placed the Levy chibi in his hand and walked into the girls room. "Good luck" she murmured before closing the door. Gageel looked at the little figure and smiled. He quiclky stood up and walked back to the boys room,thoughts of how he will confess swirling about in his head.

~O~

Natsu's POV:

Natsu entered the boys room after Lucy sent him away and couldn't help noticing that he felt a deep feeling of anger in hi heard. _'Why do I feel like this? Hmm i wonder what Lucy is talking to Gageel about.' _

"Hey Natsu." Fried said. The green haired man was talking to Bixlow and it seemed like no one else had arrived back from their dates.

"C-can I ask you guys for advice?" Natsu asked as he sat beside the men.

"Sure Natsu, what do you need to asked?" Friend questioned, Natsu wasn't one to ask for advice so it was pretty interesting. Natsu scratched his head and continued.

"H-how d-do you know when your in love with someone?" Fried looked at him in shock. _'Dude are a dense idiot!' _The words screamed in Bixlows head.

"Who are we talking about here Natsu?" Bixlow said, in fear that it might be Lisanna.

""I-its uhh Lucy.. How do I know if I love her or not? HELP E!" Natsu quickly said. Bixlow wiggled his eyebrows and teased.

"Lucy huh? Good catch Natsu." Fried sighed and motioned for the pink haired mage to follow him away from the laughing man. The two men went to the lounge of the guild and sat down at a table in the corner of the room to talk. Friend turned to Natsu and said.

"so Natsu...You and Lucy, what makes you think that you are in love?" Fried had tried to keep the questions simple. Natsu seemed to be in deep thought for a second then answered.

"well Lucy is my most special nakama and my best friend. Lucy is the prettiest girl I have ever known,she REALLY fun to be around, she buys me food and she lets me sleep in her bed." Fried sighed.

"Natsu, how do you feel when your around Lucy? Do you feel like you in um... i guess a whole different place when your with her?" Fried questioned, slowly getting frustrated with the dense mage.

"Ummm I don't know what your talking about. But all I can say is that I really think I might like Lucy." Natsu sighed and seemed to stare off into space just thinking about the celestial mage.

"Uh-" Fried said only to be cut off by the dreaming mage.

"Like when I'm around her I feel joy in my heart. Since recently i suddenly try to impress her. I always want to be around her to protect her... Does that mean I love her Fried?" Natsu snapped his head toward his green haired friend. Fried grinned and nodded his head, confirming Natsu's hopes. Natsu smiled with joy but his grin vanished instantly.

"What do I do now? What if she doesn't love me?" Should I confess? What if-"

"NATSU LISTEN TO ME!" The pink haired mage stopped talking. "First YES you should confess to her, second, you dont need yo worry, I'm sure she loves you back"

"How do I confess?"

"How will I know?"

"Didn't you confess yo Mira?" Natsu questioned with a confused look on his face.

"W-w-hat are you talking about?" Fried stuttered.

"Well Luce told me that when Mira slept over at her place she murmured in her sleep how much she loved you and how she wants you to confess how much you supposedly love her." Natsu smirked at Fried's heating face. Before his friend could protest Natsu continued on with his rant.

"But NOOOO! Great Fried Justine, the one that makes some women faint hasn't confessed to his true love Mirajane Strauss! Shame Fried, shame!" with the last words Natsu pointed his finer at his friend across the table.

"Natsuuu!" Natsu got hugged from behind. Just by the smell the dragon slayer knew who it was.

"L-lucy?" Natsu asked with a blush tinting his face. Friend smirked at his friend.

"Do you wanna eat dinner now?" The blonde asked.

"Oh ok!" as the couple walked away Natsu looked at Fried who gave him the thumbs up. Natsu looked at his best friend and asked. Hey Luce?"

"Yes Natsu?"

"Ummm" Natsu stuttered and Lucy thought;

_'he's going to confess!' _Lucy quickly got prepared for a confession when Natsu said.

"Can you pay for my dinner?"

* * *

><p><strong>I AM TIRED! hee hee I finished this chapter in an hour and I'm proud of it! Well its getting lateish (10 PM) so I should get going! Please review and recommend my story to your friends!<strong>

**~nicky**


	7. Chapter 7: A video chase, plans and fish

**Yo! So I am STILL bored so I'ma gonna update this chapter againn! XD **

**I dont own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7:<span>

As Natsu and Lucy walked away Fried wondered '_Should I confess to Mira? I mean Natsu DID say that Mira was dreaming about me so that gives me bonus points' _ Fried argues with himself in his head for a couple of minutes. The mage finally decided that he will go talk to Mira and hopefully he can figure out if she is in love with him.

"Lisanna!" Fried snapped his head around to see Mira talking with Lucy, Juvia and Lisanna. Fried stood up and walked over to where the girls were standing by the bar. As Fried approached the white haired bartender he felt nervous, so he let his instincts take over. Fried went to Mira whos back was facing him. And with a fluid motion he spun the girl around twice and hugged her from behind._ (Smooth moves Fried XD)_

"Hey Mira" he whispered in her ear.

"Hello Fried-san" Juvia said, when Mira noticed who it was hugging her she blushed deeply and looked up, her face close to Fried's.

"H-hi Fried, what are you doing?" Mira asked with a stutter. Fried lightly kissed her forehead.

"Just saying hi to my favorite girl." Fried said, getting caught in the moment.

"Are you okay?" Mira questioned. Fried snapped out of his daze and saw a red faced girl in his arms. With a jolt Fried realized what he just did. His face flushed red and he quickly retreated from the group of gaping girls.

"I-I-I'm so sorry Mira, gomen nasai." Fried quickly apologized and ran upstairs. Mira stared shocked.

"Did he.. Umm.." She had no words to say as she stood there frozen as she figured out what just happened. _'Wait a second.. The guy of my dreams (_Fried) _ just called me his favorite girl AND he kissed me? Well my forehead but STILL!'_ The words ran through her head making her blush slightly.

"Hey Mira? Are you there? Mira-nee!" Mira blinked and came back to reality as her sister snapped her fingers in front of her face. "Wha-?"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE JUVIA CAUGHT THAT ON TAPE!" Lucy shouted. Mira remembered that Lucy and Juvia were filming her as she was talking about a dream of hers when Fried came up behind her and... The thoughts registered in her head and she exploded.

"WHAT? YOU DIDN'T DELETE IT?" she questioned with an angry tone to her voice.

"No way! Why would Juvia so that?" Juvia said, gripping the camera to her chest.

"Juvia give it to me." Mira growled with a dangerous aura around her.

"N-no?" the blue haired mage backed away slowly into the crowd.

"Oi Juvia!" the mage turned around to see Gray coming towards her.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia squeaked as she hid behind her date, a blush coming on her face.

"Whats gong on?" The ice mage gestured to Mira as she screamed at the couple while being held back by Lucy and Lisanna. Juvia could tell that her friends could only hold Mira back for only a few more minutes. Juvia lead Gray into a corner of the Blue Pegasus guild and quickly showed him the video and explained her situation. Gray smirked.

"So Fried is in love with Mira huh?" he said.

"JUVIA YOU BETTER NOT BE TELLING GRAY ABOUT THE VIDEO!" Mira roared as she ran towards the couple.

"Help me Gray-sama!" Juvia squesked as she hid behind her crush.

"Mira keep away!" Erza says as she is accompanied by Lucy. The three girls got in a huddle. After a minute o f whispering and chuckles they split apart.

"Juvia!" Mira and Erza charged and ran towards the couple, in an attempt to grab the camera.

"Gray! Help Juvia!" Lucy yelled.

"Juvia come on!" Gray shouted as he ran towards the exit, gripping the water mages hand. Juvia almost made it to the exit but tripped over a fish Happy dropped. Mira and Erza shouted in victory as they jumped Juvia. As they reached the spot where Juvia was the ice mage had swept Juvia off her feet and was carrying her towards the door, bridal style. When they got outside the guild Gray carried the water mage out to a benc and sat down with Juvia on his lap, Juvia blushed.

"Gray-sama?"

"Hmm? Whats up Juvia?"

"T-thank you for saving Juvia"

"oi, no problem."

Mira, Erza and Lucy watched the scene from the guild doors.

"Hi Lu-chan!" Lucy turns around to see Levy come up behind them.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy greeted her friend. "So hows Gageel?" she questioned. Levy sighed.

"Fighting with Natsu gain.: Levy's frown got deeper. "Lu-chan can I tell you something?"

"Sure Levy-chan!" Lucy agreed/ Levy pulled her aside and told her what happened between her and Gageel.

_'Wow so thats what happened! I thought he just hurt her feelings.. A kiss? And Gageel saying it was a mistake. Wow Gageel you jerk.'_ Lucy thought to herself as she scolded the dragon slayer in her head.

"D-do you think he hates me?" Levy asked.

"OF COURSE NOT!" Lucy shouted. The guild went silent and the girls felt all eyes upon them.

"oh my." Mira whispered. But before she could help out her friends Natsu and Gageel started fighting, pulling more and more people into their fight. Everyone forgetting about the celestial mage's outburst. Levy pulled her friend into a vacant hallway.

"Lu-chan what do you mean?" Levy asked quietly.

"When me and Natsu came back I saw Gageel banging his head against the wall. He told me that he uhh made a mistake and he is sorry," Lucy whispered. Levy's face brightened but a frown quickly covered it.

"Then why hasn't he said sorry?" she said in a voice that was barley audible.

"Well he proboably doesn't wanna ruin his pride. You know a mans pride is very precious to him." Lucy said with a wink, causing her friend to snort in laughter.

"But what do I do now Lu-chan? I cant face him anymore?" levy wailed, drawing little attention from the crowd.

"Shhhhh." Lucy said to her friend. "okay so for no do your best to keep away from Gageel and maybe just hang out with other boys to make him kinda jealous." Lucy said with a smirk.

"Do you really think so?"

"Of course!" Lucy replied. Suddenly Gageel came around the corner. "Ok, walk past him and follow my lead." Lucy murmured as she gently pulled Levy in the mans direction. "So Levy-chan, do you have any plans tonite?" Lucy questioned her blue-haired friend.

"No Lu-chan but Jet and Droy have been bugging me to take their offer to dinner so I think I'll go hang out with hem!" Levy said with a giggle. As the two girls walked past the man with red eyes, he glared at the snickering blunette.

"Yo Luce!" Natsu called. Lucy's back went rigid and a blush approached her cheeks.

"Yes Natsu?" she asked, a hint of hope in her voice.

"Happy wants you to help him find Carla." Lucy collapsed on the floor. So Natsu picked her up and walked off. Levy watched to couple walk away when she felt a hand grip her arm...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry folks thats all for now! XD hee hee. <strong>

**Please Review and reccomend my story to others!**

**~nicky**


	8. Chapter 8: Thanks alot Erza

**HI! Sorry I haven't updated lateley! .**

**I still dont own Fairy Tail ;(**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously on Island Enchantments:<em>  
><strong>

_"Yo Luce!" Natsu called. Lucy's back went rigid and a blush approached her cheeks._

_"Yes Natsu?" she asked, a hint of hope in her voice._

_"Happy wants you to help him find Carla." Lucy collapsed on the floor. So Natsu picked her up and walked off. Levy watched to couple walk away when she felt a hand grip her arm..._

As Gageel tried to turn Levy around but was shocked to find he couldn't. Levy jolts her thin arm out of his grip and turns around with a cold look on her face. Gageel's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Keep. . !" Levy snapped. Gageel stumbled but quickly regained his dignity and sneered.

"What, your still upset 'bout that kiss?" Levy's lower quivered and with a shaky voice she managed to say.

"You jerk."

"Ehh?!"

"You.. Jerk.. You BAKA! You stole my first kiss and you don't even care?! A first kiss is supposed to be with someone you love!" Those words slapped the dragon slayer in the face.

"So...Your saying you don't love me... Che~ I should have known" The sulking man mumbled as he spun around and stalked away.

"G-g-gageel... I never said I didn't love you... I love you." Levy mumbled sorrowfully but the raven haired man was too enraged to notice .

~O~

Erza sat in a trance as she watched Gray and Juvia sit on the bench outside the Blue Pegasus guild.

"Erza-san?" a voice said from behind the Titiana, startling her and causing her to turn around, terror filling her eyes, swords pointed at... Wendy?

"Eeep!" Wendy squeaked in fear of being slaughtered by Erza.

*Flash* the swords dissapeared and Wendy collapsed onto the ground panting.

"W-w-wendy?" Erza whispered, the 12 year olds head shot up and she slowly nodded. "Ehhhh... Ummm... I'm so sorry! Until I find a way to make it up to you, please hit me..." Erza blurted out. Wendy sweat dropped.

"Erza-san.." Wendy started slowly when the red-head started crawling towards her murmuring 'hit me, hit me, hit me.' "EEP!" Wendy turned to run, only to crash into Romeo.

"Mmmph!" Romeo opened his eyes, still groggy from his crash only to make out a few things. 1: his arms were on either side of a persons head. 2: Someone arms were wrapped tightly around his neck. 3: something soft was pressed against his lips... soft... After a while that something moaned and as Romeo opened his eyes the blood rose to his face. That something was WENDY kissing him! Romeo broke off the kiss abruptly and noticed his friend was unconscious but was coming to. Romeo stood up quickly and noticed everyone was staring at them. As the boy thought about running he remembered Wendy. He couldn't leave her there so he picked her up and ran out of the guild

~o~

Wendy's eyes fluttered open to see Romeo.

"Romeo-san?" Wendy mumbled. "Where are we?"

"i-in the park... We uh.. Well back at the guild you..." Wendy's eyes widened and a faint blush crept up on her cheeks as Romeo explained what happened.

_'Romeo! This is your chance! Tell Wendy you love her!'_ The words raced through the boys mind as he gazed on the girl beside him.

"I take it your ditching me on our date Wendy-chan?" a voice said from behind the couple. Wendy spun around

"Kasai!?"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry that this chapter was so short! And if you don't like me adding an OVA character I'm sorry...<strong> **please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Wendy vs Kasai

**HI everyone! So I started 2 new stories! (A dragons love and moving on) and in Dragons love I noticed that I named the boy Kasai... So yeah... Anyways on with the story! Im sorry I havent updated in a while but I'll do my best to update as much as possible!  
>I don't own Fairy Tail<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

"Kasai!" Wendy squeaked as the two turned around to see a boy the same age as them standing behind them. Romeo raised an eyebrow and sized up the boy. Kasai was a red head with sharp brown eyes. He was wearing a white dress shirt and with a tie and a black vest, and on his legs he donned a pair of grey pants and a pair of converse shoes. Kasai narrowed his eyes and said.  
>"Wendy what are you doing with this weakling punk of Fairy Tail, you know that the Fairy Tail guild is now full of wimps."<br>"What?! Fairy Tail is one of the most powerful guilds in Fiore and you know it." Romeo retorted. The two boys glared daggers at each other. Behind Kasai, Romeo spotted Wendy looking at him and with a wave of her hands she directed the wind to pick up some leaves to spell 'I no tell K bout FT'. Romeo's eyes widened in understanding and backed off. As Romeo stepped away Kasai threw a punch at him, hitting Romeo straight on his nose. As her friend tumbled to the ground Wendy rushed to his side.  
>"Romeo!" Wendy cried out. Romeo grunted and stood up with the help of Wendy.<br>"Oi bastard! (sorry 'bout the language)" Kasai hollered out. As the couple kneeling on the ground looked at him in surprise he continued. "I challenge you to a battle and the winner gets Wendy, AND you and your shitty guild have to leave Fiore. Also if I win, Wendy has to join Twillight Ogre." The boy gasped as the wind swept him off his feet. He looked around. "WHO DID THAT?!". The boy looked up to see Wendy standing there, hands outstretched the wind whipped her hair around and her bangs created a shadow over her eys. As she spoke her voice seemed to ring with a magical aura.  
>"Ever heard of the three dragon slayers of Fairy Tail?" the girl spoke with an eerie voice. Kasai nodded. "Guess what." when the boy didn't reply she continued. "I'm the sky dragon slayer of Fairy Tail and your making me mad." Kasai soon had a smirk plastered on his face.<br>"Oh so your one of those Fairy Tail weaklings. This battle will be a piece of cake."  
>*SLAP*<br>Kasai now had a red handprint on his face. The wind whipping around Wendy had gotten even more fierce.  
>"First you insult my guild, then you hurt Romeo, then you challenge him to a battle, whats next Kasai?! What's next?" Wendy shouted. Kasai slowly stood up in shock then an evil grin appeared on his face.<br>"Wow this is great! Now I'll be able to destroy both you and your boyfriend, then I'll head for your guild." Romeo looked at him with a confused look. "My family was a part of Phantom Lord and thanks to your puny guild, they are all in jail. Ever since that day I've trained to defeat your Fairy's" As he said those words he positioned his body into a battle position.  
>"Rock extension blade!" As the red head called out the spell, rocks in the shape of swords erupted out of the ground and spun towards Wendy. Romeo called out a warning but Wendy just floated into the air and the wind seemed to slow down the swords as they neared her. Wendy grabbed a sword in each hand and flew towards the boy.<br>"Explosion!" The stone swords bleu up and Wendy was blown backwards. As the girl slid through the dirt, Wendy managed to do a quick backflip earning a surprised look from Romeo.  
>"Wind dragons ROAR!" as the blue haired girl released the powerful magic at Kasai she started to feel the magic ebb away. As the dust cleared from her attack she stood there dumbfounded. He was still standing?!<br>"Is that all you got?" the redhead asked with a smirk on his face. He launched himself at the girl, who dodged his attacks until a few minutes later. Wendy was starting to get weak from using vernier so her movements seemed to slow down. Kasai took the chance and kicked her in the back, sending her flying. As he kept kicking Wendy as she lay on the ground he started talking with each kick.  
>"I was only 10 when you oh so precious family attacked Phantom Lord. When Gageel brought Lucy in and I saw how weak she was I feld pride, pride to know we're stronger than you. But THEN my family was defeated by a lady with cards and a man with purple fire," Romeo froze. His father put Kasai's family in prison and now his Wendy is being attacked. WIth a grunt Romeo shot out a purple sticky flame and wrapped it around Kasai, restraining him from hurting Wendy. Kasai turned slowly as he was being restrained and recognized something.<br>"So... You're his son." he sneered.  
>"W-wendy," Romeo murmured. Wendy nodded and struggled to stand.<br>"Oh Grandine grant me the power to wipe out this sould of hatred and evil..." as wendy chanted an incantation she rose into the air, eyes glowing with a warm light. A flash appeared in her right hand and formed a blade. "VERNIER" with one last burst of magic she launched herself at Kasai, spinning around and shipping the boy with her swords. When she landed the boy wasn't moving.  
>"I-I- I can't move.." Kasai stuttered.<br>"Its okay Kasai, your only paralyzed for five hours." Wendy stated as she healed Romeo.  
>"Wendy you did it." Romeo murmured with joy." Wendy smiled at her friend and said.<br>"Lets go." and with that and the help of another Vernier spell, Wendy lifted the two of them and flew them somewhere safe.

* * *

><p><strong>Well thats another chapter everyone! I hope you like it! Please review!<strong>

**~nicky**


	10. Chapter 10: Young Love

**Heyo! Sorry I haven't been updating, I'll try to update all my stories. Recently I've been focusing on my most popular fanfic A Dragons Love, but I haven't forgotten about all my other storiesss now worries :P **

**I dont own fairy tail**

* * *

><p>Wendy opened her eyes to see a clear blue sky. She sat up groggily and looked around. Beside her she spotted Romeo sleeping peacefully. Sitting up, Wendy felt something fall off her shoulders. The girl looked down to see Romeo's blanket in her lap. She suddenly remembered.<p>

"R-Romeo-san was going to take me on a mission when we..ki...ki.. when we bumped into each other." Wendy whispered as she thought of the 'incident' with Romeo. As realization came to her mind Wendy yelped "Kya! Romeo-san and I... Kissed?" Wendy struggled to whisper.

'was it your first kiss?" Wendy's head snapped towards Romeo but he was still asleep. who asked that question? Shrugging it off Wendy answered the question.

"Yes it was my first kiss. But I'm glad it was with someone I love... Heh I guess I'll admit it.. I'm in love with Romeo Conbolt. But what if he doesn't like me? I mean we go on missions together and we hang out alot! But I've seen him look at other girls who are way prettier than me. Should I start wearing makeup? Maybe then Romeo-san will like me. GAK why am I talking to myself" as her chat with herself came to an end, Wendy turned to face the sleeping romeo to face something that made her gawk. There sitting up on the grass was an AWAKE Romeo with a red face. Wendy's heart started racing as she looked down at Romeos hand to see a flower he picked and was holding out to her. "R-Romeo-san" she stuttered.

"Uh.. Here.. I picked this for you." Romeo mumbled. Wendy smiled and accepted the flowe. For a few minutes they sat in an awkward silence when Romeo spoke.

"No."

"What?"

"I said no"

"Uhm..." Wendy asked in confusion but was cut off by Romeo.

"No you dont need makeup to be noticed. You are beautiful Wendy . The reason why I look at other people or anywhere but you is because... When I look at you I feel like pouring out my heart to you and confessing. And also.. you were my first kiss. Will you be my second kiss too?" As Romeo stated his love for Wendy he got more confident and got closer to the girls face and looked directly in her eyes, awaiting an answer. As he was beginning to have his doubts Wendy smiled and said

"Yes. Yes i will be your second kiss!" Smiling Romeo pulled her into a hug before pressing his lips against hers.

**The guild:**

After Wendy was taken away by Romeo, Erza silently walked out of the guild in need to think. As Erza walked she seemed lost in her thoughts, soon she found herself in a field. Glancing around she recognized two figures in the distance. The swordsman saw the long blue hair of Wendy and the short black hair of Romeo. Starting to walk towards them she stopped. Erzas eyes widened as she watched Romeo and Wendy share a kiss. As Erzas face turned red for the second time today she slowly backed away and ran without being noticed by the couple.

**Wendy and Romeo:**

After their kiss the two teens lay back in the grass and stared off into the clouds.

"So how did you find this place?" Romeo asked, trying to bring up a conversation.

"Well Erza-san trained me and Lucy-san here, we still do sometimes." Wendy replied.

"Erza trained you? What did you learn?" Romeo questioned, getting curious.

"W-well, Lucy-san taught me enchantments and now I can create some of my own while Erza-san taught me the physical strengths in a battle. I also learned a couple of new spells" Romeo jumped up in excitement.

Show me your new moves" he demanded.

"Wait-"

"Go!" Romeo shouted and he charged towards the girl he loves. Wendy sighed and flew into the air to where Romeo couldn't reach her.

"Wind whip!" in an instant Romeo felt something coil and lift him into the air beside Wendy. "Now may i finish? Ro-me-o-kun?" Wendy asked, sounding out the syllables in Romeos name. The boys face turned red and he started nodding his head vigorously. "So I can solidify wind, but if I try to create larger objects it takes most of my magic. As you can sort of see, you're tied up by my wing whip" Glancing down at the wind whip binding him, Romeo noticed the faint glimmer of the rope "I can also fly, and some other techniques just come to me in battle." Wendy finished.

Wow she seems more confident after the kiss. Romeo smirked. Wendy noticed the boys grin and asked him about it.

"Oh nothing I just thought you seemed more confident after our" Romeo kissed her cheek "kiss" he finished. Wendys face turned red and she moved away from Romeo, releasing the wind whip from around him. Romeo watched the girl he cares about stumbling with her words, gesturing wildly with her hands trying to come up with something to say.

"You're too cute" he muttered to himself before calling out to Wendy. "Wendy, would you like to go on a quick mission with me before we go back to Blue Pegasus?" Wendy looked up and nodded shyly, grabbing the wind dragons hand the couple walked to the train station.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END! hahahano... I'll update before school starts no worries :P Or I'll do my best to! bye!<strong>

**~Nicky**


End file.
